<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who needs a prince when you have a knight and an assassin as your partners for life? Not Ohara Mari by naraikou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965813">Who needs a prince when you have a knight and an assassin as your partners for life? Not Ohara Mari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naraikou/pseuds/naraikou'>naraikou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, It's cute I swear idk how to tag bye, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naraikou/pseuds/naraikou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess marrying prince is only common sense but Mari said: fuck no</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who needs a prince when you have a knight and an assassin as your partners for life? Not Ohara Mari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneraleCapoDiUrano/gifts">GeneraleCapoDiUrano</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Mari sees her, she is in line with the new cadets, ready to spend the next 10 years of her life training to become a knight.<br/>
She is small but determined, a fire burning in her amethyst eyes and posture all awkward.<br/>
She is breathtaking and Mari thought “I wanna marry her”.</p><p>*</p><p>Her name is Kanan Matsura, her hair is always tied in a ponytail, her smile is always blinding.<br/>
Mari should be listening to her instructor but her mind is elsewhere, probably at the training ground where Kanan is practicing motions with a fake sword.<br/>
Mari just wants an excuse to talk to her but the maids are always telling her to not go near, that she could be injured and so she wonders, wonders about casually strolling near the cadets and offering a handkerchief to wipe her sweat and fatigue.<br/>
The fantasy pops when the instructor clears his throat with a fake cough and Mari knows she’s in trouble.</p><p>*</p><p>Mari is lost, sneaking out of the castle is clearly not a good idea.<br/>
Mari is lost in a market, it’s colorful, it’s loud and it’s terrific as much as it’s fascinating.<br/>
Mari is lost and okay, maybe she shouldn’t have done that because she hasn’t the faintest idea on how to return to the castle.<br/>
“Do you need help?” a voice asks and when Mari turns she sees a little girl with dark, long, straight hair, little bangs above emerald eyes.<br/>
She’s carrying a bag with stuff, probably doing commissions for her mom and Mari wants to cry because she is lost and scared she’ll never return to the castle anymore.<br/>
The little girl’s panicked expression is the last thing she sees before all become blurry with tears flowing down her eyes, a warm hand takes her’s and they start walking toward somewhere.<br/>
The next thing she knows she’s at the little girl’s house, a warm drink to soothe her and gentle hands in her hair “My name is Kurosawa Dia” she said, “are you lost?”<br/>
Mari can only nod but Dia seems content enough, maybe because she’s no more crying.<br/>
“I know someone who can take you back to the castle” and that’s all Mari needs at that moment, golden eyes bright with hope.</p><p>*</p><p>Turns out that someone is Kanan and fate is really laughing at Mari’s expense, a light blush appearing on her pretty face while Dia is explaining the situation.<br/>
“I’m sure it won’t be difficult to sneak her in, Princess I’ll take you back to the castle safe and sound!” is Kanan’s answer and a wink after Mari can feel her face burning.</p><p>*</p><p>“Princess, are you really sure you want a commoner as your companion of play?” a maid asks in a fidgety way but Mari has her mind set on the question: Dia will be the first playmate that she chooses and not some daughter of nobles who are only there to be in her grace (or better, in her parents’ grace).<br/>
The tea party must be perfect!<br/>
Especially the desserts part, Mari wants them to match the really good apple pie that Dia got her as a parting gift, the golden crust’s buttery smell, and sweet filling still in her memory.</p><p>*</p><p>After some time the maids warmed up to Dia and she became the norm at the castle, always accompanying Mari in her activities.<br/>
The only time they aren’t together is during her lessons, Mari wonders what Dia do in the castle during those times so she asked her.<br/>
“The maids are teaching me how to assist you, my Princess” is the gentle answer Dia gave to her, Mari supposes she means how to serve tea and such and leaves it like that.</p><p>*</p><p>Kanan usually joins them during her breaks from training, in their tea time.<br/>
Mari can see how much she wants some of those sweets but she never takes them, Mari supposes is something something sugar would nullify her hard work.<br/>
So this time she and Dia made some low-calorie sweets with the chef’s aid, they still taste good and finally, Kanan can eat them!<br/>
Mari is still pretty proud of her work even if the presentation isn’t top-notch, after all the two most important people in her life are smiling happily right now.</p><p>*</p><p>Mari is fifteen years old when she experimented her first assassination attempt.<br/>
She was dreaming about the day she would confess and how the three of them would live happily forever together, Mari doesn’t need a prince when she has Kanan as her knight and Dia by her side.<br/>
The sound of something falling on the ground is what woke her but before she could check, a soothing voice reached her ears and a kind hand brushed her hair “Go back to sleep, my Princess. It’s all right.”<br/>
‘Ah’ Mari’s sleep heavy brain supplied ‘that’s Dia’s voice’ and with this last thought she returned to sleep.</p><p>*</p><p>So, Dia didn’t receive some “maid” training as Mari at first thought, no Dia received some “assassination technique to protect the princess from the shadow” training and duh, do all her maids know this stuff?<br/>
Mari is baffled honestly but if that is what allows her to keep Dia at her side then she’ll accept it.</p><p>*</p><p>The ceremony for the new full-fledged knights is a grand affair, many important families are invited to assist to the moment the King will perform the accolade and Kanan today is especially splendent.<br/>
It was short but memorable and soon they are all celebrating with food and drink.<br/>
The moon was rising when Mari, Kanan and Dia decided to abandon the party and sneak in the garden, the only sound interrupting the night’s silence being their breathless laugh and soft running, their hands united.<br/>
And it’s like that when they fell in Mari’s favorite flowerbed, the full moon caressing them gently from above, she in the middle, between her knight and her silent protector.<br/>
Then Kanan is suddenly on her, a sweet kiss on her lips and before Mari can register what happened her face was coaxed towards left and another pair of soft lips touched hers.<br/>
A smile so full of love the only appropriate answer to their question and that’s exactly what Mari gave to them.<br/>
In this night, a silent promise was consecrated and she knows that Kanan and Dia will be always at her side, to love her, to protect her, to make her happy and she will return it tenfold.</p><p>‘This is perfect.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>